wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Onyxia
thumb|She looks a bit mad... ' Spoiler warning ' Onyxia is the daughter of the mighty dragon Deathwing. Long ago, Onyxia drove the ogres from the caves in Dragonmurk, not with any specific ill will, but merely for a place to raise her numerous children, who would then leave to infest the Wyrmbog. She and her children became known for terrorizing any travelers who stray too close to her home. Since Deathwing's departure, his eldest children have arisen to lead their brethren and recoup their failing numbers. Deathwing's eldest son, the malicious and cunning Nefarian, has claimed the burning fortress of Blackrock Spire as his aerie. There, aided by his loyal Dragonspawn, he subverted the remaining Blackrock Orcs and ensnared the black dragons not already under his control. thumb|left|The Black Dragon Onyxia thumb|right|Onyxia in disguise as Lady Katrana Prestor One of Nefarian's mightiest supporters is his younger sister, Onyxia. A clever, highly intelligent dragon, It is said that Onyxia delights in corrupting the mortal races by meddling in their political affairs. To this end it is believed that she takes on various humanoid forms and uses her charm and power to influence delicate matters between the different races. Some believe that Onyxia has even assumed an alias once used by her father - the title of the royal House Prestor. Though Onyxia is relatively small for a black dragon of her age, she shares the same powers and abilities as the rest of her terrible flight. Her searing breath weapon can melt both stone and iron. Her physical attacks, whether bites, scrapes or tail lashes, are lightning quick and nearly unstoppable. When cornered, Onyxia is fond of taking flight and blasting her troublesome prey from above. Though Onyxia has been sighted traveling to and from Blackrock Mountain, it's rumored that she keeps a secret lair somewhere in a fiery cave below the Dragonmurk, a dismal swamp located within Dustwallow Marsh. There she is guarded by her kin, the remaining members of the insidious Black Dragonflight. It's also whispered that her brood of new eggs is hidden within her lair - awaiting maturation. Should anyone ever threaten Onyxia within her lair - within distance of her precious eggs - her wrath would be terrible beyond comprehension. Onyxia Scales (Scale of Onyxia) are used to sew Onyxia Scale Cloaks which are instrumental when going to Blackwing Lair. See also: Onyxia's Lair ''Onyxia's name is derived from the word "onyx", a precious stone, opaque and completely black. It is often used to describe something that is extremely black and dark. Also known as *Lady Katrana Prestor, the woman standing immediately to the right of the boy king, Anduin Wrynn. (We can only hope that Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz become aware of the situation soon...). Prestor is the name taken by Deathwing disguised, in the first book of Richard. A. Knaak. Guide Onyxia's Abilities Onyxia has many abilities that she uses throughout any fight with her. They vary depending on the phase of the fight that you are in. The abilities are as follows: Phase 1 Abilities Fire Breath : This is a breath of fire that hits everyone in front of Onyxia, including to a considerable distance to the sides. This damage is fire based and hits for upwards of 4000 damage! Knock Away : This attack hits targets in front on Onyxia, knocks them back a distance, and reduces her hate of the target. If this reduces hate enough, she will switch targets. Tail Swipe : Onyxia can attack everyone behind her with her mighty tail. This hits for very little damage (about 300) but sends the target flying sideways. This attack can cause a wipe if the victim gets knocked into a whelp cave. Phase 2 Abilities Flight : In the second stage of the Onyxia fight, she takes flight and can only be hit by ranged DPS. Flame : While in flight Onyxia will breath fire down on random players. This hits as a main hit and a splash damage hit. It does up to 3000 damage to the player it hits and can do up to 1500 to anyone nearby. Deep Breath : You are given a warning when Onyxia is about to use this ability. She will say "Onyxia begins to take a deep breath". When / If this happens she will stop and breath fire in the direction of the largest crowd. The fire will kill everyone in its path. The only way to avoid this it to not bunch up and if she does call out a deep breath attack to run to the nearest side away from her. Phase 3 Abilities Phase 1 Abilities : All of Onyxia's phase one abilities come back into play in phase 3 of the fight. AOE Fear / Lava Cracks : Onyxia does an AOE fear roughly every 30 seconds of this phase. Just before she does the ground shakes and then the AOE fear occurs and this also triggers the lava cracks to spew forth lava. When this happens it hits you for a good amount of fire damage (roughly 500) and causes you to be feared, which will make you run through other lava jets, causing cumulative damage. Combat Strategy The Onyxia fight is made up of three separate phases. The first is when you enter and lasts until she is dropped until roughly 65%. At this point she will walk to the south end of the room and take flight, entering stage 2. This stage lasts until she is dropped to about 40% health, at which point she will land and enter the third and final stage of the fight. Phase One Strategies *Phase one starts the Onyxia fight. When you reach her lair you will see her resting on the ground. Take this time to buff everyone and ensure that everyone has full health and mana. When everyone is ready have the main tank (MT) charge in with everyone else following about 2-3 seconds behind. The main tank should run straight past Onyxia pulling her to the far north side of the room so that she faces the wall. The best positioning takes a little practice and is a few steps in front of the wall. This is so that the MT's back is to the wall to limit the effectiveness of her push back ability and so that the MT is the only one in front of her when she breathes fire. *Everyone else should split to the sides and go to the north-east and north west corners. There you will form 3 main groups on each side. Closest to Onyxia is the melee group, waiting for the all clear to enter combat. Next is the ranged and healing group, which should be right along the wall. Last is a small group the furthest south on each side to deal with any whelp spawns. This group must have at least one mage for AOE and is best to have another form of AOE as well (either a second mage or a warlock), and requires healers. There should be no whelps in this phase unless someone is accidentally thrown into a whelp pit. This group should keep an eye out but can focus mainly on Onyxia with the rest of the raid, unless or until a whelp shows up. *Once everyone is setup in their groups the MT healers should setup a healing rotation on the MT to ensure he stays at full health, and that they can regenerate mana in between rotations. Other than this healing no one should do anything to Onyxia other than the MT. The MT is the only one to be fighting Onyxia for at least a minute, or until she drops to 99% health whichever comes first. *At this point everyone can enter combat and start doing damage. One thing to remember though is Onyxia's fire breath ability as it can do up to 4000 damage. I say to remember this because if anyone draws aggro away from the MT and gets her to face sideways to them when she breathes she will kill all cloth wearers (casters and healers) to that side, very likely causing a wipe. Therefore it is VERY important to not overdo the damage . This is not a race, this fight in phase one is a slow steady fight, do not try to force it. Everyone should try for about 50-75% of their max DPS output and anyone with a way to dump aggro should (IE: Hunters feign death etc) as often as they can. Phase Two Strategies Phase 2 begins at 65% so it is very important to let off DPS some time before that and ensure that the MT is the top on the aggro list. It is best to let him re-establish firm control by giving him another 60 second period of time some time between Onyxia having 70% and 65% health. When she reaches 65% health Onyxia will walk towards the south end of her lair and take flight, starting phase two. *In this phase you must ensure that everyone maintains spacing from each other. Players need to move around to ensure they have range to Onyxia while she is flying, however they must also ensure they watch around them and never form groups. If Onyxia spots a group of players she will initiate her deep breath attack and you have 5 seconds to get to the nearest wall (as above in Onyxia's Abilities). If done correctly you will very rarely have to deal with this attack. In addition to avoiding deep breath you have two basic goals. They are to keep the whelp spawns under control and to do DPS as fast as possible to Onyxia to get her to land. *When Onyxia takes off, each whelp pit will spawn a large group of whelps that need to be dealt with quickly. The raid should help the whelp groups clear this initial spawning as fast as possible before moving on to help with Onyxia. After the initial group is dead they spawn in regular intervals in smaller numbers that can be dealt with fairly easily once you are used to them. *The second main objective is to get Onyxia down to about 40% health as fast as you can. Ranged damage is the main thing that can hit her while in flight so it is important to have everyone doing as much ranged DPS as possible. You should track all debuffs and DOTs on her and ensure they are kept up so that you move through this phase as fast as possible. ( Note: rogues and other melee can hit her by using special attacks ) *At roughly 40% health Onyxia will land. Starting at this point the MT should follow her movements in the air so that he is right beside her when she lands. Also just before this point all ranged DPS on her should stop so that the MT can re-establish aggro when she does land. When she lands you move to phase 3 of the fight. Phase Three Strategies *In phase three everyone should move back to their phase one positioning with one minor change. You should make sure you are not standing on the cracks that will erupt lava. While this will not prevent taking damage it will limit it somewhat and if positioned perfectly you will not be feared by it. Make sure everyone is spread out and that the MT is back to the north end of the room. *At the end of phase two and beginning of phase three it is critical to hand off aggro from the ranged leaders to the main tank. Once she lands the tank should again be the only thing attacking her for a while to establish firm control just as in phase one. The part that makes this tricky is the fear caused by the lava and Onyxia's knock back ability. When Onyxia lands and while the MT is establishing control the MT will in most cases get knocked back or feared at least once. This is where things can go wrong fast. Everyone should stay of damage until she is back to the Phase one position along the north edge of the room and the Tank has full control. Usually a full 1% health drop as in phase one will ensure complete aggro control for the rest of the fight if people are careful with their DPS. *This part of the fight should be very similar to the first phase. Keep your DPS under control doing about 50-75% of your max and clearing aggro as often as you can. The biggest change is the addition of the fear. Make sure you stay away from the whelp pits so you are not feared into them and if you are call it out fast so that the whelp groups can kill them quickly. *When Onyxia is near death (last 5-10% health) she will enter a rage state and her damage output goes up sharply. This is another key point to watch for and your MT will need a lot of healing to stay up. Every healer in the raid should ensure that the MT is staying up before putting heals anywhere else. Second healing priority is the DPS players so that she actually goes down. Important notices *When dead, it is possible for one to go back to the instance as Onyxia will occasionally teleport out of reach characters in front of her. As a result, dead characters should always walk back to the lair and bandage as fast as possible (she will usually directly attack the teleported player). *following does not seem to be happening in 1.10, but perhaps we've just been super lucky... Since patch 1.9, Onyxia will regain life if anybody in the raid climbs on the wall on either sides of the lair. She can regain as much as 40% life per seconds, so you should make sure nobody in your raid does that. Conclusions *Onyxia is more about long term patience than all out DPS and speed. If you follow the strategies laid out here and have patience and practice a little you should have no issue beating her. Phase one is insanely easy if no one goes crazy on DPS. Phase two becomes easy once you figure out how to deal with the whelps and keep up ranged DPS. Phase three requires some luck the first several times you do it, and a ton of skill on the main tanks part to keep control while being feared and knocked back. The hardest part of the whole fight though seems to be the main tank regaining aggro at the end of phase two / beginning of phase three. Once that part is mastered though the fight goes a lot smoother. In fact once the tactics have been mastered I have taken part in raids defeating her with 28/40 people, and have heard of 20 and even 10 man groups killing her. *I am sure there are some other strategies out there that work as well, so if you know of any that I am missing please feel free to let me know. What is listed here is the tactics I have been exposed to in two different end game raiding guilds (one Horde and one Alliance). I hope they are a help to everyone. *The most important thing to remember is that as a scripted fight this will take some practice. No matter how accurate any strategy guide is, nothing can prepare you more than experience. Expect a few wipes and plan for it. My guilds took 20 - 30 wipes before we downed her for the first time, and then continued to have occasional wipes until we had downed her at least a dozen times. More Info There is some video, where Onyxia has been killed by 8 players. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=17575 *See The Onyxia Bible by the Pacifist guild. *Some taken from http://www.lunarfalls.com/WarCraft/index.html Lunarfalls *Allegedly, one guild leader's voice chat made it onto the web. *True, see [http://onyserious.ytmnsfw.com/ onyserious] Warning: Vulgar Language. Also the spawn of the meme "Minus 50DKP" Category:Dragons Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses